merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merlin Arena
Justifications *I vote for Cedric! I have faith in him! [[User:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd|'Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd']] 00:52, February 26, 2013 (UTC) *I believe Cedric would win, if they were competing on strength alone. Cedric is a theif and would try to trick or fool William in some manner. William on the other hand is a loyal friend and one who fights for what he believes in. He saved Arthur life remember? If someone William loved was at stake, then Cedric wouldn't stand a chance. Though, if William was just competing for fun, Cedric would crush him. Hard decision, but i choose William. :) Good luck to both! *William, no doubt about it. He has the heart of a fighter, and is motivated by friendship, love, and loyalty unlike how Cedric is motivated by self-preservation and greed alone. *Cedric! He's the guy from pirates of the Caribbean, of course he would win... *William! Not only is he Merlin's friend, but despite his hatred for Arthur, he was willing to sacrifice himself for him. That shows that Will has a good heart, underneath all his brashness. Hope he wins. *William, he was shown some fighting from arthur and his knights (before he died) and cedric seems to mostly be a spineless thief and a coward. Cedric doesn't seem to have the guts to fight in a duel *William!!!! Im glad he is winning so far. His good heart will bring him there, no doubt. :) The last battle that was decided! Formerly suggested fights *Mordred vs Lancelot *The knights of Camelot vs Saxons *''Morgana vs The Dochraid'' *''Freya vs Mab'' *''Dragoon the great vs The Dolma'' *''Morgana vs Arthur'' *''Isolde vs Mithian'' *''Dochraid vs Jonas'' *''Agravaine vs the Troll'' *''Gwaine vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Dragoon'' *''Aithusa vs Morgana'' *''Cockatrice vs Wilddeoren'' *''Aithusa vs Freya'' *''Alvarr vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Aithusa'' *''Gorlois vs Uther'' *''Gaius vs Tristan De Bois'' *''The Questing Beast vs The Dorocha'' *''The Dorocha vs The knights of Medhir'' *''Valiant vs Agravaine'' *''Agravaine vs Halig'' *''Morgana vs Tristan'' *''Isolde vs Morgana'' *''Mithian vs Morgana'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Sophia vs Aulfric'' *''Sophia vs Morgana'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya '' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' *''Hengist vs Halig'' *''Elyan vs Agravaine'' *''Freya vs Sophia'' *''Lamia vs Grunhilda'' *''Sir Leon vs Agravaine'' *''Goblin vs Manticore'' *''Lamia vs Questing Beast'' *''Dorocha vs Questing Beast'' *''Griffin vs Bastet'' *''Merlin vs George'' *''Uther vs Mordred'' *''Agravaine vs Morgana'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Uther vs Morgause'' *''Bayard vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Gwen'' *''Southrons vs Cenred's army'' *''Cornelius Sigan vs Morgana'' *''Aredian vs Halig'' *''Elanthia Beetle vs Balorian Spider'' *''Serket vs Bastet'' *''Nimueh vs Arthur'' *''Gwaine vs Gwen'' *''Gwen vs Vivian'' *''Wyvern vs Gilli'' *''Vivian vs Mithian'' *''Elena vs Gwen'' *''Merlin vs Morgana(swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Gwaine vs Arthur'' *''Knights of Medhir vs Animated Skeletons'' *''"Merlin vs Arthur"'' *''Serket vs Wilddeoren'' *''Morgana vs Mordred'' *''Morgana vs Gaius'' *''Elyan vs Lancelot'' *''Lancelot vs Arthur'' *''King Rodor vs King Uther'' *''Cenred vs Uther'' *''Catrina vs Gaius'' *''The Euchdag vs Freya'' *''Morgana vs The Cailleach'' *''Gwaine vs Mordred'' *''Uther vs Morgana'' *''Freya vs Agravaine'' *''Gilli vs freya'' *''Balinor vs Julius Borden'' *''Gaius vs Sidhe Elder'' *''Gwen vs Morgana'' *''Sefa vs Gwen'' *''Ruadan vs The Knights of Camelot'' *''Morgana vs Mordered'' *''The Knights of the Round Table vs Dragoon the Great'' *''Gaius vs The Goblin'' *''Arthur vs Lancelot'' *''Arthur vs Elyan'' *''Queen Mab vs Merlin'' *''Merlin vs Albin'' *''Sarrum vs Merlin'' *''Ruadan vs Arthur'' *''Arthur vs Helios'' *''Merlin vs Morgana'' *''Elyan vs Morgana'' *''Gwaine vs Lamia'' *''Leon vs Lamia'' *''Lamia vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs The Disir'' *''Aithusa vs The Great Dragon'' *''Dragoon the Great vs The Dochraid'' *''The Dolma vs Merlin'' *''Gwen vs Arthur'' *''Gaius vs The Dochraid'' *''Morgana vs the Dolma '' *''Aithusa vs Kilgharrah'' *Kara vs Eira *Kara vs Mordred *Mordred vs Merlin *Aithusa vs Sarrum *Albin vs Daegal *Sefa vs Daegal *Sefa vs Eira *Merlin vs Elyan *The Dark Tower vs The Knights of Camelot *Morgana vs Beroun *Alator vs Aithusa *Mordred vs Aithusa *Beroun vs Mordred *Mithian vs Odin *The Gleeman vs Lamia *Lamia vs Mithian *Rodor vs Gwaine *Gwaine vs The Dark Tower *Eira vs Gwaine *Guinevere vs Eira *Sefa vs Ruadan *Euchdag vs Morgana Results }} Archives }} Ladder A ladder has been logged from the Results of the previous fights. '' }} '' }} Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe